The Nightmare Before Christmas
by Bleeding Coconut
Summary: C'est la veille de Noël et alors que Drago Malfoy apprend qu'il ne rentrera pas chez lui pour les fêtes, une suite d'évènement étrange va se produire. HP/DM
1. Prologue

**Avant propos**

Bonjour à tous,

Me revoici avec une nouvelle fanfiction sur le thème de noël. A l'occasion d'un échange de fanfictions comme cadeau de Noël sur le forum .com/ j'ai commencé à écrire ce petit quelque chose. Pour ne pas changer on y retrouvera mon couple fétiche, c'est à dire Drago/Harry (mais pas dans l'immédiat), alors si vous n'aimez pas les yaoi, au revoir.  
>Je vous laisse lire en paix, bonne lecture à tous et, n'oubliez pas les reviews =)<p>

_Rating:_ k+ et oui la romance n'est qu'au second plan de l'histoire.

_Personnages: _Drago Malfoy est le grand vainqueur de cette fanfiction, mais on y retrouve également Harry Potter, Doby, Ron Weasley et, peut-être quelques autres personnages secondaires.

_Genre:_ Aventure, romance et, un peu d'humour tout de même, pour la légèreté !

_Disclaimer: _Rien à faire j'ai beau demander, les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais bel et bien à J. à qui j'emprunte sa merveilleuse série. Quant à l'intrigue c'est à Charles Dickens que je l'a doit =)

Résumé:

_C'est la veille de Noël et alors que Drago Malfoy apprend qu'il ne rentrera pas chez lui pour les fêtes, une suite d'évènement étrange va se produire. HP/DM_

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE<p>

Drago Malfoy détestait Noël. Cette fête qu'il pensait bonne pour les moldus, se propageait dans le cœur des élèves, ainsi que des professeurs, à mesure que la date du 25 décembre approchait. Mais si le jeune héritier Malfoy, ne pouvait tolérer pareille festivité, c'est qu'elle amenait avec elle, son lot de niaiseries et, de bons sentiments. Plus que le cœur d'un Malfoy, (s'il y avait lieu de cœur), ne pouvait en supporter.

Heureusement pour le jeune homme à tête blonde, cette fête était également synonyme de bons temps. Outre les innombrables repas de fête auxquels il allait pouvoir participer, c'était également une des rares périodes de l'année où il y avait des vacances. Ce qui incluait de rentrer chez soi et, donc de rester loin de certaines personnes indésirables, (autant dire la grande majorité de Poudlard).

Mais plus que des repas et, la possibilité de retourner dans son propre foyer, il y avait une chose qui ravissait le Serpentard en cette période; briser les espoirs de nombreux élèves. En effet, le jeune homme ne trouvait pas meilleure période pour savourer le mal qu'il infligeait à ses camarades. Il ne pouvait y avoir meilleure période, que la fête de Noël et, son sentiment de générosité et, de grandeur d'âme qu'elle inspirait aux gens, pour abattre la tristesse autour de soi.

C'est sur ce sentiment de triomphe, qui remontait le moral du jeune homme, en cette période de fête, qu'il descendit dans l'intention de prendre son petit déjeuner, ainsi que son courrier.

Arrivé à la table de sa maison, il eut à peine le temps de s'installer qu'une flaupée de hiboux débarqua dans la pièce, lâchant une multitude de lettres et, paquets en tous genres, pour la grande majorité des élèves présents. Alors que Malfoy ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de courrier en particulier, un parchemin atterrit à côté de son assiette.

Il reconnut de suite l'écriture qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Assez étonné que sa mère lui écrive, il se hâta de lire le contenu de la lettre, une boule lui enserrant l'estomac. A mesure que la lettre avancée, le regard du jeune homme se renfrognait. Alors que ses amis l'observaient, le Serpentard tapa du point et, sorti de table sans même avoir touché à son assiette.

Décidément Noël était bien la pire invention qui pouvait exister. Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, comme à chaque période de fête et, échapper à la pression des bons sentiments qui régnaient à Poudlard en cette période de l'année. Drago Malfoy allait devoir rester coincer entre les murs du château.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme s'était automatiquement dirigé vers le terrain de Quidditch. Trop en colère pour simplement rester en compagnie de ses amis, il décida d'aller chercher son balai avant de se mettre à voler.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce bonheur aussi fut de courte durée. Alors qu'il tourbillonnait dans les airs, effectuant quelques figures au gré de ses envies, un instant d'inattention suffit à le faire chavirer de son balai.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Avant propos**

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le premier chapitre de ma fanfic qui en contiendra en tout 5 (en contant le prologue et, l'épilogue), je pense qu'avec ce chapitre vous aurez tous reconnus de quel histoire je m'inspire. Toujours pas de romance à l'horizon, j'aime vous faire mariner :D . Les prochains chapitres mettront certainement plus de temps à arriver.

Je me dois de rappeler l'adresse du forum pour lequel cette fanfic a été créée à l'orgine: .com/ et vous conseille d'y faire un tour, ils font de magnifiques traductions, de fanfictions qui sont elles-mêmes magnifiques.

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que je vous quitte, bonne lecture à tous et, n'oubliez pas mes chères petites reviews !

_Rating:_ k+ et oui la romance n'est qu'au second plan de l'histoire.

_Personnages: _Drago Malfoy est le grand vainqueur de cette fanfiction, mais on y retrouve également Harry Potter, Doby, Ron Weasley et, peut-être quelques autres personnages secondaires.

_Genre:_ Aventure, romance et, un peu d'humour tout de même, pour la légèreté !

_Disclaimer: _J'emprunte les personnages de cette fanfiction, ainsi que l'univers à J., quant à l'intrigue c'est à ce cher Dickens.

Résumé:

_C'est la veille de Noël et alors que Drago Malfoy apprend qu'il ne rentrera pas chez lui pour les fêtes, une suite d'évènement étrange va se produire. HP/DM_

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 1<p>

Allongé sur un lit peu confortable, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'enserrait la tête dans un étau. J'ignorais l'heure qu'il devait être et, je m'étonnais même du peu de confort de mon lit, qui habituellement se trouvait être douillet.

L'instant d'une seconde, j'avais pensé être de retour chez moi, mais cela ne pouvait être possible, ma chambre était bien plus confortable que ça. Malheureusement je devais admettre, que j'étais toujours entre les murs du château.

Pourtant, j'avais cette sensation étrange de ne pas être à ma place. Comme durant les nuits trop agitées, celle où vous retrouvez dans votre lit, vos pieds, à la place où devrait être votre tête. Hésitant, je finis par me résigner à ouvrir les yeux, pour scruter les alentours.

Génial, je n'étais ni chez moi, ni dans ma chambre à Serpentard, mais bel et bien à l'infirmerie, pour une raison que j'ignorais encore. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu se passer, puisque la dernière chose qui me venait à l'esprit, était moi sur un balai.

Et ce mal de tête qui ne cessait de me marteler. Cette imbécile d'infirmière n'avait pas encore fait son travail correctement. A chaque fois que je me retrouvais coincé dans un de ces lits c'était pour souffrir le martyre et, être ignoré. Il fallait vraiment que je pense à en toucher deux mots à mon paternel. Il devrait pouvoir arranger les choses.

Soudain alors que je me perdais dans le fil de mes pensées, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Sur le coup je pensais que ce n'était qu'un fantôme qui se promenait, mais ce bruit sourd fut suivi d'un bruit métallique, on venait de faire tomber le matériel de Pomfresh à coup sûr.

J'ignorai ce qui se tapissait dans l'ombre, mais un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit. J'étais un Malfoy désarmé, souffrant mille maux, dans un lit peu hospitalier et, surtout sans aucune protection. Je devais appliquer ma meilleure tactique de protection, à savoir, faire semblant de dormir, pour ne pas être agressé.

Alors que je ne bougeais plus d'un pouce, restant attentif au moindre bruit, j'entendis quelqu'un respirer. Son souffle se rapprochait dangereusement de moi, lorsque cette chose m'attrapa le bras. Ni une ni deux, je me mis à crier à l'aide. Je pensais ainsi qu'on pourrait venir m'aider. Mais j'étais forcé d'admettre que j'étais bien seul au monde.

Alors, la lumière s'alluma brusquement, me forçant à fermer les yeux. J'ignorais quel été l'idiot que j'avais à mes côtés, mais pour me kidnapper, il devrait sans doute repasser un autre jour.

**- Chut, Drago Malfoy devrait se faire plus discret !**

Je pouvais reconnaitre cette voix entre mille, malheureusement pour moi elle n'annonçait rien de bon. J'ouvris alors les yeux, afin de m'habituer à la lumière et, comme je l'imaginais, la personne (ou plutôt la créature), qui était devant moi se trouvait être Doby, l'ancien elfe de maison de notre famille !

**- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, en pleine nuit ?**

L'elfe me dévisagea de ses grands yeux. Son regard était emplit de crainte et, il me donnait l'impression de douter, comme si l'action qu'il allait entreprendre était mal. Il resta un instant à hésiter, avant de se décider à me répondre.

**- Doby est ici pour une mission. Doby est l'esprit des Noëls passés monsieur.**

A sa réponse, je ne pus réprimer mon rire, de toutes les imbécillités qu'il avait pu sortir au cours de son existence, celle-ci devait sans doute être la pire.

**- C'est absurde! Je suppose que tu fais ça pour Harry Potter, puisque tu es son nouveau meilleur ami. Quand tu retourneras le voir, dis lui que sa petite blague n'a pas fonctionnée et, que j'aimerais qu'il cesse ses enfantillages, j'aimerais me reposer.**

Etrangement, il n'eut aucune réaction, au contraire il continuait de m'observer, sérieusement. Un dragon aurait pu dévaster Poudlard qu'il n'aurait pas cillé. En réalité, quelque chose dans son regard me disait qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

**- Doby n'obéit à personne, Doby n'est pas là pour Harry Potter ce soir. Drago Malfoy est à l'infirmerie, parce qu'il est tombé de son balai et, qu'il a reçu un choc terrible sur la tête. Mrs Pomfresh a donné à Drago Malfoy un sirop qui l'a plongé dans un sommeil tellement profond, qu'il est actuellement en train de rêver. Doby est le rêve de Drago Malfoy, Doby est l'esprit des Noëls passés.**

Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi répondre à ça, pour une fois cet elfe, aussi agaçant que je pouvais le trouver, me paressait très sérieux. Je trouvai alors son explication, très plausible.

**- C'est très drôle, mais ça ne me fait pas rire, alors maintenant déguerpis d'ici, ou je t'éjecte sur-le-champ.**

**- Puisque Drago Malfoy ne croit pas Doby, Doby n'a pas le choix…**

A peine venait-il de terminer sa phrase, qu'il me saisit le bras et nous nous trouvâmes emporté dans un tourbillon, qui engloutit tous les objets qui nous entouraient, ainsi que la pièce dans laquelle nous étions. Une sensation de froid intense me parcourut le long de la colonne vertébrale, avant qu'une agréable sensation de chaleur ne la remplace.

Une petite minute plus tard, le décor avait totalement changé et, nous nous retrouvions désormais dans la salle à manger du manoir Malfoy. A cette vision un large sourire s'étira sur mon visage. J'étais chez moi ! Pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines, j'avais enfin une raison d'être satisfait.

Mais ce bonheur ne fut que de courte durée, Doby me ramena vite à la réalité. L'elfe me rappela que tout cela n'était qu'illusion, personne dans ce manoir ne serait conscient de notre présence. Doby m'avait amené dans un de mes souvenirs de Noël, un souvenir précis qu'il désirait me montrer.

La créature me prit alors par la main. Tant bien que mal j'essayai d'abord de me défaire de son emprise, mais il avait bien plus de poigne que je pensais. Dépité, je me résolus à le suivre, après tout j'étais dans un rêve, que pouvais-je bien craindre?

L'elfe de maison m'amena jusqu'à ma chambre. La porte était entrouverte et, l'on pouvait y apercevoir un jeune enfant aux cheveux blonds. Je ne compris pas immédiatement de qui il s'agissait et, une sensation de panique m'envahit, lorsque je me demandai pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre que moi était dans ma chambre.

Doby brisa alors le silence dans lequel nous nous étions plongés depuis notre départ de l'infirmerie. Il desserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur ma main et, me demanda d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

**- Est-ce que Drago Malfoy se souvient de ce jour de Noël ?**

Son habituel sourire naïf sur le visage, Doby plongea son regard dans le mien, m'encourageant ainsi à me souvenir. C'est alors que tout me parut évident. J'avais été bien bête de penser que le petit garçon en train de lire sur mon lit, était un inconnu. En réalité puisque Doby était l'esprit des Noëls passés, je me trouver dans un de mes souvenirs et, ce blondinet n'était autre que moi.

Désormais rassuré, la journée dont il était question me revint peu à peu en mémoire. Je me souvenais que l'enfant que j'étais à l'époque se sentait très seul en ce jour de Noël. Je m'étais contenté de rester dans ma chambre à lire, car mes parents se trouvaient être très occupés à accueillir la famille, au manoir.

Comme pour chaque évènement important, nous organisions de grands repas de famille. Evidemment les repas de Noël des Malfoy, n'était pas le genre de repas chaleureux qu'on pouvait voir dans les autres familles. Ces repas étaient uniquement l'occasion de faire preuve d'hypocrisie envers les différents invités et, de savoir qui serait le plus hypocrite de tous.

Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'avais été plongé dans ce monde où tout n'était que paraitre et, froideur. Si bien que je ne prêtais même plus attention aux sentiments des gens qui m'entouraient, ni même aux miens d'ailleurs.

Je ne pouvais alors détourner mon regard de l'enfant que j'étais à l'époque. Et alors l'immense solitude que j'avais endurée ce jour là, m'atteignit de plein de fouet. Je me souvins que j'avais demandé à ma mère de me lire le livre que j'avais reçu à Noël, car je voulais profiter d'un moment privilégié avec elle. Mais elle avait refusé, car elle n'avait pas le temps. Et lorsque j'avais été voir mon père, pour une autre raison, la réponse fut la même de sa part: "trop occupé".

Alors que je ne voulais l'admettre, je me rendais compte que chaque Noël était synonyme pour moi de solitude et, de rejet de la part de mes parents. Car à chaque Noël c'était toujours la même rengaine.

Mon regard se fit noir et, enfin je décrochai les yeux de l'enfant, pour les tourner vers Doby et, lui répondre.

**- Stupide elfe de maison ! Qu'est-ce que tu gagnes à me montrer de tels souvenirs, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de me voir lire un livre, alors que j'ai 8 ans ?**

**- Doby pense que Drago Malfoy sait exactement pourquoi il est ici. Doby pense que Drago Malfoy est simplement trop fier pour l'avouer.**

Même s'il m'agaçait, je devais admettre qu'il avait raison. J'avais compris pourquoi il avait choisi ce souvenir en particulier, mais je souhaitais garder l'étrange sensation qui me parcourait secrète. Je voulais que personne ne sache combien cela me touchait.

**- Doby en a fini ici puisque Drago Malfoy a compris. Doby va donc quitter Drago Malfoy et, le laisser entre les mains de l'esprit du Noël présent.**

L'elfe claqua des doigts, avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de protester et, s'éclipsa laissant derrière lui, qu'une trainée de fumée. Alors, le décor changea de nouveau et, je me retrouvai à la case départ: l'infirmerie.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Avant propos**

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà le second chapitre de cette fanfic. Sur les précédents chapitres je vous avez indiqué les liens du forum pour lequel j'avais écrit cette fanfic mais, j'avais oublié que les liens étaient désactivés. Donc le nom du forum est "les patacitrouilles yaoistes" et je vous invite vivement à lire leurs traductions. Je pense que vous pourrez trouver le lien quelque part sur mon profil, sinon google est votre ami !

Sur ce je vous laisse profiter de votre lecture et, n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça me ferait plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez et, ça m'aiderait à progresser.

Bonne lecture à tous !

_Rating:_ k+ et oui la romance n'est qu'au second plan de l'histoire.

_Personnages: _Drago Malfoy est le grand vainqueur de cette fanfiction, mais on y retrouve également Harry Potter, Doby, Ron Weasley et, quelques autres personnages secondaires.

_Genre:_ Aventure, romance et, un peu d'humour tout de même, pour la légèreté !

_Disclaimer: _J'emprunte les personnages de cette fanfiction, ainsi que l'univers à JK Rowling, quant à l'intrigue c'est à ce cher Dickens.

Résumé:

_C'est la veille de Noël et alors que Drago Malfoy apprend qu'il ne rentrera pas chez lui pour les fêtes, une suite d'évènement étrange va se produire. HP/DM_

* * *

><p>Les bras pantelant, je restais bouche bée par ce spectacle. En l'espace de quelques minutes seulement je venais de retourner dans mon passé et, de revivre un des tournant de mon enfance. C'est immobile au milieu de l'infirmerie, que je me souvenais de ce Noël marquant, où j'avais commencé à ne plus croire aux célébrations de Noël et, aux idées que cette fête véhiculait.<p>

Il est vrai qu'étant un Malfoy, l'esprit de Noël ne m'avait pas réellement était transmis, cependant lorsque j'étais enfant, je ne détestais pas encore cette fête au point où je la haïssais aujourd'hui. Il faut dire, que je ne trouvais rien de plus satisfaisant, que de tyranniser les nouveaux venus à l'approche de ces fêtes.

Après être resté un instant au milieu de la pièce, à me remettre en question et, m'interroger sur les évènements qui venaient de se produire, je retournai dans le lit de l'infirmerie pour un repos bien mérité. Je devais vraiment être exténué pour commencer à imaginer Doby, me ramenant dans le passé.

Je posai ma tête sur l'oreiller qui me paraissait douillet alors, que je tombais dans les bras de Morphée assez rapidement. Mais mon sommeil fut de courte durée, troublé une nouvelle fois par un grand fracas. D'un bon je me levai pour observer qui venait d'entrer à l'infirmerie avec si peu de discrétion. Décidément je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

C'est à grand bombardement de jurons, de la part du clandestin, (jurons qui étaient d'ailleurs destinés aux objets qu'il avait fait tomber), que je dus accueillir malgré moi, Ronald Weasley. J'étais abasourdi par la vision que j'avais devant mes yeux. Comment se faisait-il qu'à une heure pareille, cette belette se trouvait en ma présence ?

Après s'être remis de ses émotions, il s'approcha vers moi, l'air visiblement ravi. Ce qui en l'occurrence était réciproque, puisque je n'avais guère plus envie de le rencontrer, en de telles circonstances. Il me dévisagea un instant, avec cet air de chien battu qui me répugnait tant, avant de finalement prendre la parole.

**- Suppose qu'on t'a expliqué. Je suis l'esprit du Noël présent. Alors, faut que tu me suives.**

**- Je suis sûrement en train d'halluciner, une seconde fois. Maintenant, je vais me rendormir et, tu auras disparu de cet affreux cauchemar dont je suis la proie. Ainsi un doux rêve prendra la place.**

Visiblement excédé par ma réponse, il enfouit son visage dans sa paume, comme pour se ressaisir. C'est à ce moment que je décidai de me recoucher. Malheureusement pour moi, ce cauchemar ne semblait pas résolu à partir. La voix du rouquin résonna à mes oreilles.

**- Tu es plus borné qu'une mule ! Tant que tu n'auras pas eu la visite des trois esprits de Noël, tu ne pourras pas te réveiller. C'est ainsi, je ne sais pas quel abruti a décidé de te donner une deuxième chance, mais j'ai pas le choix, je dois faire mon job et, te montrer ton Noël présent.**

Cela me coutait de le dire, mais il avait sans doute raison. Tant que je n'obéirais pas à ces hallucinations, je ne pourrais retrouver un sommeil paisible. J'acceptais les conditions, non sans protestations.

**- En tout cas la chose qui vous envoie doit vraiment être stupide pour m'envoyer un elfe de maison en premier lieu, il n'a même pas été capable de m'expliquer sa présence.**

**- Bah maintenant tu sais alors, avance.**

Affichant un air de dégoût manifeste, je pris mon temps pour sortir du lit et, m'avancer vers Weasley (pas trop près tout de même). Sans que je m'y attende, il saisit ma main et, nous fit transplaner dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

C'était la toute première fois que je pénétrais dans l'entre des lions. Tout de rouge tapissée, leur salle commune était chaude et accueillante, à peu près tout le contraire de celle des Serpentards. Un grand feu était allumé dans la cheminée et, la majeure partie des élèves de la maison se trouvaient réunis dans cette pièce, tous éparpillés en petits groupes. Ils partageaient leur temps entre amis.

Cela me paraissait étrange, de voir tant de monde réuni qui échangeait ensemble dans la pièce commune d'une même maison. De tous les élèves, un groupe se détachait en particulier. Ils étaient bien plus que la moyenne à s'être réunis et, semblaient discuter vivement, car des éclats de rire se faisaient entendre.

Weasley, tourna son regard vers moi et, ouvrit le bal des hostilités.

**- C'est autre chose que la salle commune des Serpentards, hein ! Et encore t'as pas vu le reste !**

**- Comment peux-tu te vanter, alors, que tu n'es jamais entré dans notre maison.**

**- Ah oui. C'est vrai que j'y suis jamais allé…**

Pour une raison qui m'échappait, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne jouait pas franc jeu. Mais je devais me faire des idées, si un rouquin, qui plus est de la famille Weasley, avait franchi le seuil de la maison des Serpentards, je m'en serais rendu compte.

Je n'eus pas le temps de tergiverser d'avantage, car le Gryffondor me poussa vers la bande d'ami qui avait attiré mon attention quelques secondes plutôt. Il me fit signe de m'approcher encore, jusqu'à ce que je puisse être à une distance suffisante pour entendre l'objet de leur conversation.

**- Vous avez vu la tête de Malfoy aujourd'hui ?**

**- Ouais pire qu'à son habitude !**

**- Le jus de citrouille a dû passer de travers, lorsqu'il a appris qu'il ne rentrerait pas chez papa, maman pour les vacances.**

**- Quel blaireau celui-là !**

**- Hey ! Insulte pas les Poufsouffle je te pris ! Les Serpentards n'arriveront jamais à leurs chevilles.**

**- Bien dit. Dites-moi vous pensez que Dragonette est allé pleurer dans les Jupons de taty Rogue ?**

**- Non je crois qu'il s'est fait porter malade, pour qu'on puisse le plaindre.**

**- J'imagine déjà Mrs Pomfresh, elle dit que c'est un des pires malades qu'on puisse avoir.**

**- Ecoutez Seamus, il va vous jouer la scène.**

**-_ "Oh j'ai mal, je souffre le martyre, aidez moi, je suis en train de mourir !" "N'exagérez rien Mr Malfoy, vous vous êtes juste égratigné le genou"_**

Alors, c'était donc comme cela que se comportait les Gryffondors. Finalement malgré leurs beaux discours, ils ne valaient pas mieux que nous Serpentards. Je savais depuis toujours qu'ils n'étaient pas des héros, mais cette soirée me le prouvait. Alors, que la bande d'hurluberlu que j'avais devant moi, pouffait à grands éclats, je me tournai vers Weasley, pour lui faire partager mon besoin de rentrer.

**- Tu ne m'apprends rien en me montrant ces énergumènes, qui te tiennent lieu de camarade, se moquer de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais avec mes amis ?**

**- Attends, ce n'est pas tout ce que je désirais te montrer.**

Alors, que la bande ne cessait de raconter des blagues désopilantes à mon sujet et, de rire de plus en plus, une voix s'éleva de derrière eux, leur priant de s'arrêter. Sur le coup je n'avais pas reconnu cette voix, mais lorsque le groupe de Gryffondor se retourna vers la personne, je pus apercevoir Harry Potter.

Il était assis dans un fauteuil en velours rouge et, je pouvais apercevoir dans l'interstice, entre le fauteuil et lui-même, un album blanc. Je supposai que c'était un livre. Le regard qu'il lançait à ses compères était froid, ce qui m'interpelait, car j'ignorais pourquoi. Il s'avança vers eux, avant de leur passer un savon.

**- Arrêtez vos petites piques envers Malfoy. Vous ne valez pas mieux que des Serpentards avec toute cette méchanceté gratuite.**

**- Pourquoi tu prends sa défense Harry, on pensait que tu le détestais autant que nous ?**

**- C'est le cas. Je dis juste, que c'est Noël et, tout le monde a le droit à un peu de compassion.**

A ces mots, il retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et, le groupe de Gryffondor se dispersa dans la pièce. L'instant d'une seconde, j'avais sincèrement espéré qu'Harry Potter prenait ma défense. Mais cet espoir s'évanouit bien vite, il n'était pas différent des autres Gryffondor. C'est vrai ayons de la compassion pour ce pauvre Malfoy, qui ne rentrera pas chez lui pour les fêtes.

Le hibou ne m'appréciait pas ! Ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Alors, pourquoi fallait-il que cela me blesse autant. Ma fierté venait d'en prendre un coup, d'une part j'étais la proie d'un sentiment de pitié de la part des Gryffondors et, pour en ajouter à cela, je me préoccupais de ce que pensait Potter de moi.

Plongé une fois de plus dans mes songes, c'est Weasley qui m'en extirpa, en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

**- Tu vois, l'album que tiens Harry ? Il le regarde à chaque fois que ses parents lui manquent.**

**- En quoi cela devrait m'intéresser ?**

**- C'est un album photo. Lui aussi n'a pas ses parents pour Noël et, crois-moi, il avait mille et une raisons de ne plus croire en cette fête. Pourtant, il y croit toujours. Il croit toujours aux sentiments qu'amène cette fête.**

**- Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé. Moi non plus je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de voir mes parents pour les fêtes et pourtant, ils sont bel et bien vivants. Alors, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça doit être, lorsqu'on a perdu ses parents…**

La remarque de la belette était pertinente, désormais je me sentais presque honteux de dénigrer Noël à ce point. Surtout pour des raisons aussi stupides. Mais la vérité, c'est que je me sentais bien plus seul que je ne voulais me l'avouer.

**- Allez, c'est pas tout, mais faut que je te ramène, où l'esprit des Noëls futurs va t'attendre et, crois-moi vaut mieux pas le faire attendre !**

A ces mots, il me saisit le bras et, nous atterrîmes à l'infirmerie. Atterrir était bien le mot, car Ronald Weasley était bien le pire des sorciers pour transplaner, car ce n'est pas sur nos deux jambes que nous nous étions retrouvé, mais sur nos fesses. Ce qui était loin d'être agréable. Je l'entendis, grommeler un désolé et, je ne pus m'empêcher de répliquer.

**- Finalement je me demande, si je ne préférais pas l'esprit des Noëls passés…**

Mais alors, que je terminais ma phrase, l'esprit du Noël présent s'était déjà envolé, me laissant seul, livrer au prochain esprit qui devait arriver. Je fus subitement, envahi d'un mauvais pressentiment.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Avant propos**

Bonjour à tous,

Je poste enfin le troisième chapitre (après ce chapitre je dois encore écrire l'épilogue) de cette fanfic, après un moment d'attente. C'est le chapitre le plus important et, je ne savais vraiment pas comment le tourner, j'espère néanmoins qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! N'oubliez pas d'aller faire un petit coucou au forum des patacitrouilles yaoistes, pour qui cette fanfic a été écrite.

Bonne lecture à tous ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ;)

_Rating:_ k+ et oui la romance n'est qu'au second plan de l'histoire.

_Personnages: _Drago Malfoy est le grand vainqueur de cette fanfiction, mais on y retrouve également Harry Potter, Doby, Ron Weasley et, quelques autres personnages secondaires.

_Genre:_ Aventure, romance et, un peu d'humour tout de même, pour la légèreté !

_Disclaimer: _J'emprunte les personnages de cette fanfiction, ainsi que l'univers à JK Rowling, quant à l'intrigue c'est à ce cher Dickens.

Résumé:

_C'est la veille de Noël et alors que Drago Malfoy apprend qu'il ne rentrera pas chez lui pour les fêtes, une suite d'évènement étrange va se produire. HP/DM_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

Tout était allé très vite une fois de plus, j'avais à peine eu le temps de dire ouf qu'en l'espace de cette nuit, j'avais visité à la fois l'un de mes souvenirs de Noël passé et, l'acide réalité de mon Noël présent. Et c'était totalement désarmé face à ce qui m'arrivait, que je m'étais assis sur mon lit d'infirmerie, attendant ma sentence. L'esprit des Noëls futur.

Je ne pouvais savoir ce qui allait m'attendre mais, cela devait à coup sûr être de mauvais augure. D'après ce qui avait déjà défilé sous mes yeux, mon futur s'annonçait être bien sombre. Rien de plus logique pour un jeune homme tel que moi, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de mépriser Noël.

Assis sur ce lit, j'étais abattu. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à Potter. A cette solitude qui émanait de lui, lorsqu'il avait feuilleté les pages de son album photo. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de le revoir me défendre. Il avait peut-être eu pitié de moi en cette veille de Noël, mais il m'avait tout de même défendu. Je ne pouvais cesser d'y penser, cette action était loin de me laisser insensible.

Mais pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me sortir, son image de Gryffondor faussement héroïque, de la tête? Ces derniers jours, déjà j'avais remarqué que, lui et moi nous croisions bien plus qu'à notre habitude. Ce qui me ravissait car, je pouvais ainsi déverser ma haine des fêtes de fin d'année sur lui.

Pourtant, les jours où je ne le croisais pas je ressentais comme un vide en moi. Surement le fait de ne pas pouvoir déverser mon trop-plein de méchanceté sur quelqu'un. Malgré tout, c'était comme si une force invisible me forçait à le trouver, quel qu'était l'endroit du château où il se trouvait. Assurément, Harry Potter était mon joué préféré.

Je n'avais pas bougé d'un centimètre, attendant le nouvel esprit qui ne venait pas et, durant tout ce temps je n'avais cessé de culpabiliser sur ma haine de Noël, alors que mes parents étaient toujours vivants. J'entendais encore Weasley me parler de ceux de Potter qui étaient décédés et, de l'esprit de Noël du jeune homme qui restait intacte malgré cette tragédie.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de raconter! J'étais un Malfoy après tout, pas la peine de s'apitoyer sur le sort d'autrui ! Et surtout pas celui de Potter. J'étais mal parti si je commençais à devenir sentimental. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, je devais prendre l'hippogriffe par les ailes et, ne pas me laisser abattre. Je n'avais pas besoin de Noël et, de toute manière, l'esprit de Noël se portait mieux sans moi.

Mais alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à grand fracas et, une bourrasque de vent glacé me frappa de plein fouet. Les rideaux autour de moi virevoltaient et, la nuit se fit plus noire que jamais. Le vent se calma net et, un lourd silence s'abattit. J'avais raison de m'être fait du mouron en ce qui concernait l'esprit des Noëls futur. Si, là été son arrivée, elle ne présageait rien de bon en ce qui concernait le personnage que j'allais devoir accueillir.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et, une silhouette plongée dans la pénombre se rapprocha dangereusement de moi. La personne qui s'avançait était de taille moyenne et plutôt mince mais, outre ces quelques éléments, je ne percevais rien de véritablement identifiable. Alors la lumière s'alluma subitement, me forçant à fermer les yeux, tant le contraste était saisissant.

Je pouvais sentir la présence de l'esprit à seulement quelque centimètre de moi. J'étais à la fois saisi d'une peur irraisonnée et, d'une curiosité qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvie. Mais je n'eus même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, qu'une voix m'interpella.

**- Alors maintenant tu pleurniches ? Ce n'est tout de même pas à cause des Gryffondors ?**

Cette voix je la reconnaissais entre mille. J'ouvrai peu à peu les yeux pour voir l'être qui me faisait face. Histoire d'être bien sûr de la personne qui se trouvait devant moi.

**- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?**

**- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Je te pensais plus malin Malfoy.**

**- Je crois vraiment que je préférais ce stupide elfe de maison…**

**- Tu me vexes et, moi qui pensais que j'étais le seul être que tu désirais voir.**

De tous les esprits de Noël qui étaient venus ce soir-là, la visite de Potter était à la fois la plus inattendu mais, également la moins désirée. Pour couronner le tout, ce dernier s'amusait à me tourner en ridicule et, je ne trouvais rien à lui répondre, pas une seule petite pique mesquine ne pouvait franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Comme si elles se trouvaient retenues par une volonté extérieure à mon propre esprit.

Après avoir pensé autant au Gryffondor en une seul soirée je me trouvais horriblement honteux et, terriblement gêné, d'avoir eu ne serait-ce qu'une seule pensée pour lui. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, j'avais l'impression que le regard du Potter que j'avais en face de moi, pouvait lire dans mes pensées et, connaissais tout de mes moindres sentiments. Mais il coupa vite cours à tous mes songes.

**- Bon, on ne va pas coucher ici tout de même ! C'est qu'on a un Noël futur à visiter et, crois-moi ce n'est pas de tout repos, alors tu comptes te morfondre encore longtemps ou, on y va ?**

Etait-ce seulement un jeu de mon esprit, ou Potter donnait dans les sous-entendus étranges ce soir ? Si je ne l'avais pas connu mieux que ça, j'aurais pu jurer qu'il me draguait. Dépité, je me levai de mauvaise grâce. Plus vite j'aurais visité mon futur, plus vite j'en aurais fini avec ce calvaire. Je m'avançai alors vers l'esprit des Noëls futur, m'assurant de garder une distance convenable entre nous deux, il avait beau être mon esprit de Noël, cela restait Potter. De plus je n'étais pas très à l'aise en sa présence, depuis que je l'avais vu me défendre devant tous ces petits copains de Gryffondor.

Malgré la courte distance qui nous séparait, il m'empoigna fermement la main, après m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil inquisiteur. Le contact chaud de sa main, sur la mienne, me produisit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Un frisson parcouru ma colonne et, je dus me retenir de trembler l'instant d'une seconde. Cette réaction devait surement être produite par le contraste de température entre nos deux mains, moi qui avais toujours les mains froides. Pourtant, je n'eus cette réaction, qu'avec Harry.

Seulement quelques secondes après ce contacte furtif entre nous deux, nous débarquions dans un cabinet plutôt luxueux, cependant très sombre. Derrière le bureau un grand fauteuil en cuir noir était installé, le dossier faisant face au bureau en bois massif. La hauteur du dossier était telle, qu'il nous était impossible de deviner si quelqu'un se trouvait assis sur le fauteuil. Mais alors que je m'interrogeais sur cette probabilité, le fauteuil se tourna brusquement face à nous.

Il était loin d'être vide et, je n'étais décidément pas au bout de mes surprises. La personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, n'était autre que celle qui se trouvait à mes côtés durant cette scène. Il y avait cependant une petite différence entre les deux, le Harry Potter qui trônait sur ce siège, avait au moins dix ans de plus que celui qui était à mes côtés. Son visage avait pris un sale coup de vieux, pour quelqu'un qui ne faisait qu'approcher la trentaine à ce moment.

Son visage était déformé par ce qui semblait être de la colère. La beauté de ses traits avait tout bonnement disparu et, l'habituelle bienveillance qui s'en dégageait avait été balayée par une certaine haine. L'être qui me faisait face, ne pouvait tout bonnement pas être celui que j'avais à mes côtés. Cela ne pouvait être !

Au moment même où cette réflexion me traversait l'esprit, la jeune version d'Harry Potter, me regardait de son regard importun, un sourire satisfait pendu aux lèvres. Je sentis mes pommettes s'embraser instantanément. L'idée qu'il avait pu pénétrer mon esprit aussi aisément et, ainsi intercepter le fil de mes pensées, me semblait insupportable.

Mais comment aurait-il pu ? Je ne le savais pas légilimens pourtant. Savoir qu'il pouvait capter ainsi mes pensées les plus intimes, me terrorisais. Pire encore, me rendre compte que j'avais pu me laisser envahir par des songes aussi déroutants, m'inquiétait. Qu'est-ce-que j'en avais à faire de Potter ? N'étais-je pas censé voir mon Noël futur ? N'étais-ce pas censé voir une image qui me ferait regretter de détester les festivités de fin d'année ? Toutes ces questions s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête lorsque le silence fût rompu par l'esprit des Noëls futurs.

**- Tu vois cette personne en face de toi ? Elle non plus, ne croit plus en Noël depuis bien longtemps maintenant. A vrai dire, elle n'est plus la personne que tu as connue, depuis que son esprit de Noël l'a quitté. C'est triste à dire, mais cette personne qui nous fait face, n'est plus qu'une personne aigrie, qui méprise son prochain.**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce qu'il disait pouvait être vrai. Comment pouvait-on changer à ce point de personnalité ? Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'intérieurement j'admirais Harry, d'avoir si bien pu gérer la perte de ses parents. J'admirais sa force et, son plaisir à fêter Noël, comme s'il s'agissait du jour le plus magnifique de l'année.

J'avais toujours pensé, qu'il était de ces personnes à ne jamais flancher malgré les épreuves de la vie. Je pensais que c'était une personne courageuse. En fait pour moi, il était mon exact opposé. Même si cela m'en coutait de l'avouer, je n'étais pas la personne la plus courageuse de cette planète et, je ne supportais pas les autres élèves, autant dire qu'il était impossible pour moi de faire preuve de bienveillance. Mais quelque part en moi j'admirais ces traits de caractères chez Potter, ce qui me faisait le détester que davantage.

La personne qui nous faisait face et, que je me refusais à considérer comme Harry Potter, s'agita et, dans un accès de colère fit tomber la pile de papier qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il hurla alors, qu'ils étaient tous impotents au ministère et, sorti de la pièce un instant. Je me tournai alors vers Potter pour lui demander.

**- Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut me servir de savoir comment tu finiras un jour !**

**- Vois-tu je n'en suis pas si sûr. Car je ne suis pas devenu cet homme exécrable par hasard. On m'a aidé et, cette personne qui m'a aidé n'est autre qu'un certain Drago Malfoy.**

**- Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à voir là dedans !**

**- Pourtant, tu es celui qui aura ôté tout esprit de Noël, tous bons sentiments à mon moi futur. Tu as brisé le cœur de cette personne le jour de Noël et, tu t'es joué de lui comme si cela ne suffisait pas. Tout ça parce que tu ne pouvais accepter tes propres sentiments.**

**- Mais c'est du délire ! De toute manière comment pourrais-je croire un esprit !**

**- Je crois que tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, mais qu'une fois de plus tu es trop lâche pour l'admettre ! N'oublie pas que je suis Harry Potter, alors qui mieux que moi pourrait savoir ce qui s'est passé, ce jour de Noël ?**

Sur ces derniers mots, il s'était dangereusement rapproché de moi, nos deux corps se frôlaient et, je pouvais sentir sa respiration caresser mon visage. Son regard n'était plus aguicheur, comme il l'était quelques minutes plutôt. Cette fois ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que les abîmes et cela m'en glaçait le sang.

Tout chez lui me dérangeait. Malheureusement d'une manière que j'aurais préféré ne jamais ressentir. Sa proximité faisait battre mon cœur à tout rompre et, son souffle me produisait des frissons qui, forçait de constater, n'était pas dû à une réaction thermique entre nous. Quant à ce regard plus noir que jamais, il me faisait me sentir encore plus honteux que je ne l'avais été, lors de ma présence chez les Gryffondors.

Comment un seul être pouvait-il produire autant de sensation dans un même corps. Je le haïssais, rien que pour ça. Malgré tout, une irrésistible attraction me rapprochait peu à peu de ce corps qui me faisait front. Mais alors que chaque muscle de mon corps était tétanisé par la peur d'affronter mes sentiments. Alors que je commençais tout juste à comprendre ce que je ressentais depuis maintenant des semaines. Je sentis des lèvres d'une douceur exquise s'écraser sur les miennes.

La surprise de ce qui se produisait, me coupa toute réaction, toute pensée, l'instant d'une seconde. Puis je sentis une langue tenter de se frayer un chemin entre mes lèvres et, ce fut la douche froide. Bordel, mais à quoi je pouvais bien penser ! J'étais en train d'embrasser un homme ! Un homme qui s'appelait Harry Potter pour couronner le tout ! Avec violence je le repoussais et, un ricanement qui n'avait rien de rassurant émana de l'être que je venais de rejeter. Il reprit la parole, amer.

**- Tu vois c'est exactement ce que je disais !**

Génial s'il voulait me faire culpabiliser, ça marchait. Mais qu'est-ce qui était en train de m'arriver ? En l'espace d'une soirée, j'avais vu ma vie défiler et, mes sentiments évoluer. C'était impensable. Et alors que je me sentais une fois de plus honteux de mon comportement, je ne pouvais demander qu'à rentrer.

L'esprit des Noëls futurs, enserra ma main et, s'exécuta. Je profitai de ce cours lapse de temps, où je pouvais effleurer les doigts de celui qui m'avait bouleversé et, nous atterrîmes à l'infirmerie, terminus de ce voyage.

Lorsqu'Harry tourna son visage vers moi, son regard était toujours aussi froid. Si bien que je n'osais même pas l'affronter. Alors, il desserra son emprise et, fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la porte. J'étais impuissant face à la scène. Je ne pouvais que le regarder s'en allait, s'en dire un mot. Je venais de blesser cet esprit, comme j'allais assurément blesser le vrai Harry Potter.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, je l'interpelai, une idée venait de murir dans mon esprit.

**- Attend ! Je voudrais te demander une dernière chose.**

**- J'écoute.**

**- Il n'y a pas une tradition moldu, qui dit qu'il faut s'embrasser lorsqu'on est sous du houx ?**

Perplexe, il me regarda l'air interrogateur et, me répondit à l'affirmative, soudain curieux de savoir où je voulais en venir.

**- Très bien, parce que regarde en haut.**

Il jeta un œil au sommet de la porte et, alors son visage s'illumina d'un sourire. Ce sourire était des plus sincères et, je me sentais soudain soulagé, mon idée fonctionnait. Alors je me rapprochai lentement de lui et, pris son visage entre mes mains. Je me sentais hésitent mais, il franchit les derniers millimètres d'air qu'il restait entre nous et, m'embrassa pleinement.

Je devais l'avouer, ce baiser était sans conteste le plus passionnant que j'avais échangé. Chaque parcelle de mon corps avait la chair de poule et, à mesure que sa langue franchissait la barrière de mes lèvres, dans l'optique d'effectuer une danse lascive avec ma langue, mon corps se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Je sentais une chaleur émaner de mon ventre, je sentais le désir naitre de cet échange langoureux. Je n'avais bientôt plus d'air et, alors que je cherchais à avoir plus, nous cessâmes ce baiser.

Soudain, pendant que je tentais tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle et, surtout mes esprits, le Gryffondor, se mit à rire pleinement, un rire joyeux en totale opposition avec celui qu'il avait eu précédemment. Vexé de sa réaction, je le fusillai du regard, ce qui lui imposa de s'expliquer.

**- Voilà encore une chose qui ne m'étonne pas de toi Malfoy ! Tu as le don de mettre le feu aux poudres si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

Très bien je le pardonnais. Mon dieu, est-ce que c'était ça l'amour ? Etre consumé de désir pour l'être aimé et, par-dessus tout, devenir cette toute petite chose que j'étais devenu ? Pourquoi même Noël me paraissait délicieux désormais ? Harry me sortit une fois de plus de mes pensées, il n'avait apparemment pas fini son discoure.

**- Au fait c'est pas sous du houx qu'on doit s'embrasser, mais sous du gui ! Maintenant je dois vraiment m'en aller. Et toi tu dois retourner te coucher, tu vas bientôt te réveiller.**

Il s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser une dernière fois et, je le vis alors disparaitre, dans les mêmes circonstances qu'à son arrivée. C'est toujours sous le choc de cette soirée, que je retournai dans les bras de Morphée, pour de bon, cette fois. J'ignorais ce qui allait m'attendre à mon réveil mais, j'aurais bien le temps de m'en préoccuper à ce moment-ci.


	5. Epilogue

**Avant propos**

Bonjour à tous,

Voici enfin l'épilogue de cette fanfic. J'espère qu'il vous plairas et, que la fanfic ne vous auras pas déçu ! N'hésitez à laisser des reviews ou encore à aller faire un tour sur le forum des patacitrouilles yaoistes.

Je vous souhaites une lecture à tous et à bientôt j'espère, pour une nouvelle aventure !

_Rating:_ k+ et oui la romance n'est qu'au second plan de l'histoire.

_Personnages: _Drago Malfoy est le grand vainqueur de cette fanfiction, mais on y retrouve également Harry Potter, Doby et Ron Weasley.

_Genre:_ Aventure, romance et, un peu d'humour tout de même, pour la légèreté !

_Disclaimer: _Rien à faire j'ai beau demander, les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais bel et bien à J. à qui j'emprunte sa merveilleuse série. Quant à l'intrigue c'est à Charles Dickens que je l'a doit =)

Résumé:

_C'est la veille de Noël et alors que Drago Malfoy apprend qu'il ne rentrera pas chez lui pour les fêtes, une suite d'évènement étrange va se produire. HP/DM_

* * *

><p>La pièce était baignée d'une lumière apaisante, laissant filtrer quelques rayons de soleils. L'un d'entre eux s'était délicatement posé sur le visage de Drago Malfoy, chatouillant sa joue d'une chaleur réconfortante. Le jeune homme, qui était plongé dans un sommeil profond jusqu'ici commençait à se réveiller. Il pouvait sentir la tiédeur du soleil lui caresser le visage, ce qui l'encourageait à s'extirper du sommeil. Le coin de ses lèvres s'étira pour former un sourire, la journée commençait bien pour lui.<p>

Malgré la lumière qui l'incitait à ouvrir les yeux, une partie de lui ne pouvait se résoudre à définitivement à rompre avec le monde du sommeil. Pour le Serpentard, cette nuit avait été à la fois la plus horrible et la plus magnifique de toutes les nuits. En fermant les yeux, il en profitait pour savourer encore quelques secondes l'heureuse fin qu'il avait vécue dans son rêve. Malheureusement pour lui, tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve et, même s'il lui avait permis de prendre conscience de son attirance pour le héros des Gryffondors, lorsqu'il se réveillerait, cette nuit magique ne serait plus. Il le savait il n'avait aucun avenir avec Harry Potter.

Drago poussa un long soupir et, pris son courage à deux mains pour se sortir de ses rêveries. Il ouvrit alors, les yeux et comme il s'en doutait, l'infirmerie était complètement vide au matin de Noël. Enfin pour ça il avait pensé trop vite, car alors qu'il profitait du calme ambiant, une voix l'extirpa de ses songes. Ce qui alarma le jeune homme. Se pouvait-il que la potion de Pomfresh fonctionnait encore? Était-il toujours plongé dans un sommeil profond ?

**- Enfin tu te réveilles ! Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Malfoy, j'ai toujours pensé que tu faisais partie de ses hérités à se lever tard.**

**- Potter ? Je pensais m'être enfin réveillé, alors pourquoi t'es toujours là ?**

Harry observa le malade l'air interrogateur, le Gryffondor n'avait visiblement aucun souvenir de cette nuit. Drago pensa donc qu'il était bel et bien réveillé, si c'était le cas il venait de faire la plus belle bourde du siècle.

**- Tu es réveillé Malfoy. Mais se pourrait-il que tu aies rêvé de moi cette nuit, pour me demander une chose pareille ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer là, je te ne ferais jamais ce plaisir. Au fait pourquoi, alors qu'on est le matin de Noël, tu n'es pas avec tes amis, mais ici à lire un livre ? C'est très flippant comme comportement tu sais.**

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice, dévisageait le Serpentard, perplexe. Il était persuadé que ce dernier cachait quelque chose. Mais il préféra ne pas creuser outre mesure et, répondit à la question qui lui avait été posée.

**- Et bien je me suis dit que c'était triste de se réveiller seul le matin de Noël. Plus encore lorsque c'est à l'infirmerie qu'on se réveille. Alors, puisque tes "amis" avaient l'air trop occupé pour te rendre visite, j'ai mis nos différences de côtés et, je suis venu. C'est le genre de choses qu'on fait à Noël mais, je suppose qu'on ne t'as pas appris ça.**

**- Potter à Noël on est aussi censé être aimable, mais là tu ne l'es pas. Je n'avais pas besoin de ta pitié, qu'est-ce qu'on dit déjà, mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné.**

**- T'as raison puisque tu es réveillé désormais, je n'ai plus de raisons de rester ici. Je te souhaite tout de même un joyeux Noël Malfoy.**

Sur ces mots, Harry Potter se leva de la chaise où il était assis et, après avoir refermé le livre qu'il était en train de lire, avant le réveil de Malfoy, se dirigea en direction de la sortie. Le jeune homme s'était soudainement refermé, comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose de la part de son rival, qui n'était finalement pas arrivé. Comme si Noël pouvait changer un homme pensa soudainement Harry.

Voyant, que le jeune homme à la cicatrice s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, Drago Malfoy eut un pincement au cœur. Il ne désirait pas le voir sortir. En fait il ne désirait pas le voir sortir de sa vie, il ne souhaitait pas qu'ils redeviennent des ennemis. Il éprouvait des sentiments forts pour son rival et, quand il était proche de lui, Drago se sentait un peu moins mauvais.

Alors qu'il commençait à replonger dans ses songes les plus sombres, le Serpentard releva la tête et se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi Harry avait attendu son réveille. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses que l'on faisait avec un inconnu et, encore moins avec une personne que l'on était censé détester. Se pouvait-il que le rêve de cette nuit visait juste? Harry pouvait-il tenir ne serait-ce qu'un peu à lui ?

Le jeune homme à la chevelure d'argent se leva soudainement de son lit, il ne pouvait le laisser s'enfuir, sans tenter de le retenir. Alors qu'il était sur ses deux pieds, il se sentit vaciller un instant, il n'était pas tout à fait remis de ses péripéties de la veille mais, il ne pouvait attendre, il devait saisir sa chance immédiatement.

C'est donc en pyjama que Drago Malfoy sortit de l'infirmerie, afin d'aller rejoindre Harry Potter. Ce dernier était encore tout proche de l'infirmerie, lorsque le Serpentard l'accosta en l'appelant. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme appelait son rival par son prénom, ce qui eut l'effet de les surprendre tous les deux.

**- Tu sais, pour Noël on est aussi censé faire des cadeaux, alors j'aimerais t'en faire un.**

**- Est-ce que tu vas m'offrir un Scrout à pétard pour qu'il explose dans mes mains ?**

**- Tais-toi !**

Sur ces mots, Drago plaqua Harry contre le mur le plus proche et, l'embrassa avec fougue. Ce baiser était encore plus délicieux que celui dont il avait rêvé. La chaleur du corps du Gryffondor contre le sien était un exquis plaisir, qui faisait naitre en lui un désir croissant. La douceur indécente de sa peau, appelait les mains du Serpentard à se faufiler sous la chemise d'Harry, effleurant alors quelques cicatrices de ses précédents combats, du bout des doigts. Enfin le gout de ses lèvres, l'incitait à allait plus loin qu'un simple baiser. Il laissa alors sa langue s'immiscer dans la bouche de celui qu'il aimait, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.

Ils ignoraient combien de temps ce baiser avait réellement duré, mais pour eux à cet instant le temps s'était arrêté. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un instant, avant que Malfoy ne reprenne la parole.

**- Ce n'était qu'un avant goût de ce qui t'attend réellement. Je te promets qu'on fêtera Noël dignement une fois que je me sentirais mieux.**

**- J'espère bien. J'ai tout de même pas attendu tout ce temps pour qu'on en reste là. Tu devrais retourner te reposer. Plus vite tu seras reposé, plus vite on pourra fêter Noël.**

**- Je retourne m'allonger uniquement, si tu restes près de moi.**

Harry sourit à la demande de Drago, aussi bien qu'à la manière dont il l'avait demandé. Il déposa alors un tendre baisé sur les lèvres de son amant et, pris sa main. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie où ils restèrent encore un certain moment ensemble, avant qu'Harry n'aille rejoindre ses amis, afin que sa disparition ne paraisse pas trop louche. Une fois Potter sortit, Drago Malfoy se dit que finalement Noël n'était pas si affreux.

Depuis ce jour l'héritier Malfoy met même un point d'honneur à fêter Noël (jamais sans Harry). Il lui arrive même de faire preuve de charité durant cette période de fin d'année, en étant aimable avec les premières années et, les Poufsouffles.

C'est bien connu Noël à des vertus thérapeutiques, que même la magie ignore.


End file.
